


Gli angeli del mare

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Season/Series 06, Slice of Life, Stolen Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una notte qualsiasi di un giorno qualsiasi –Dean si obbligava a contare i giorni, a darsi un ritmo.<br/>Non era male, in fondo. Era la vita che desiderava, in fondo.<br/>La notte era blu, il letto era vuoto.<br/>Lisa non c’era. <br/>Perché? <br/>Perché non era importante, non quanto la figura che gli dava la schiena, seduta a suo fianco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gli angeli del mare

 

Era una notte qualsiasi di un giorno qualsiasi –Dean si obbligava a contare i giorni, a darsi un ritmo.

_Non era male, in fondo. Era la vita che desiderava, in fondo._

La notte era blu, il letto era vuoto.

_Lisa non c’era._

Perché?

_Perché non era importante, non quanto la figura che gli dava la schiena, seduta a suo fianco._

 

Dean alzò lentamente il busto, le labbra che sbocciavano a un beige appena intravisto.

La figura si voltò e Dean capì che la notte non era blu, non accanto a quegli occhi.

«Non dormi più, Dean?»

Si rese conto di avere un cuore in quel momento, quando gli ostruì la gola.

Quella voce… quella voce così vicina, non importava da quanto lontano provenisse.

_Era vicina. Aveva detto il suo nome._

Dallo sbocciare delle sue labbra uscì un fiore che da tanto tempo pregava di vedere, di cui aveva un bisogno che scavava il petto.

« _Cass._ »

Il suo angelo sorrise –piccolo, caldo, intenso, venuto dal cuore, solo per lui.

Il suo angelo con il suo sorriso.

Dean sapeva che quel sorriso non lo faceva a nessun altro.

_Una delle poche cose di cui andava orgoglioso._

«Ciao, Dean.»

Disse guardandolo dritto negli occhi, come sempre, e Dean non riusciva  _–voleva-_  distogliere lo sguardo.

Non ne sentiva il bisogno, andava bene così.

_Guardarsi negli occhi in silenzio._

Gli era mancato.

Anche se non sapeva cosa, o il perché.

_Ma andava bene così, andava bene se Cass era lì._

«Sei venuto.»

«Avevamo un appuntamento.»

E Dean avrebbe voluto alzarsi, ridere e tirargli una pacca sulla spalla  _–e stringere, stringere, stringere e dire settantasette volte “Cazzo, Cass”._

Sorrise e basta, incapace di muoversi, sapendo che l’altro glielo avrebbe letto nell’iride.

_Era sempre stato così. A Dean piaceva così._

«Ho una cosa per te, Dean.»

E l’angelo si mosse sulle coperte.

Il fruscio parve irreale, a Dean, lo fece tremare.

Cass era solido, materiale.

Le proprie gambe distese sfioravano le ginocchia dell’altro che, appoggiate sul materasso, formavano una lieve conca al suo fianco.

_Reale._

_Cass era reale._

Il panico gli andò agli occhi e alzò la testa di scatto, ma subito tutto scemò.

Incontrò i suoi occhi vicino al proprio viso  _–come sempre._

Non ci fece caso, il viso di Cass era sempre stato ad almeno un respiro dal suo.

«Mi dispiace.»

Per cosa, avrebbe voluto chiedere Dean, ma non ce n’era bisogno, non ce n’era mai stato tra di loro.

_Si guardavano negli occhi e basta._

Cass allungò una mano verso di lui, tra i suoi capelli.

E Dean si accorse che stava respirando, perché smise.

Le dita erano gentili, calde e giuste.

_Giuste tra i suoi capelli._

«Vorrei poter fare di più.»

E chiuse gli occhi per un attimo –intenso- e poi li riaprì.

_Dean si perse, per quell’attimo._

La mano si ritirò, insieme allo sguardo e alla promessa di un altro sorriso.

Dean scattò, d’impulso, all’improvviso.

Lo afferrò per l’incavo del gomito, forte.

«Dove vai?»

_Un respiro._

«Tornerò, come sempre.»

_Un tremito._

«Come le onde del mare?»

_Uno sguardo._

«Come le onde del mare.»

_Un sorriso._

E fu mattino.

 

Fu mattino, caldo, lenzuola intrecciate e muscoli indolenziti.

Mugolò confuso.

Una risata alta, cristallina –forse un po’ sbagliata- gli rispose.

«Era ora che ti svegliassi, pigrone.»

_Oh, Lisa._

«Ti aspettavi Ben? Lo sai, di domenica non si alza prima delle undici.»

E lei era così radiosa, bella, felice  _–Dean aveva dormito, dormito una notte intera, con lei, senza fiato corto o sopracciglia corrucciate._

Appoggiò la tazza di caffè che aveva in mano e si sedette sul bordo del letto, per poi sporgersi a baciarlo affettuosamente una, due, tre volte finché non si fermò.

«Sai di mare.»

E sorrise stranita, ma senza darci troppo peso.

Scosse semplicemente la testa e si rialzò, come se nulla fosse.

Forse non notò le labbra di Dean  _–unite in un’unica, pallida linea._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> Vedere Il Paziente Inglese alle due di notte porta sempre consiglio. Sì, giusto perché a un certo punto Colin Firth bacia sua moglie e le dice “sai di marzapane” e lei si era appena fatta una sveltina con un altro.
> 
> Ora, non che Dean si sia fatto una sveltina onirica con Cass, ma il prendere odore dell’altra persona mi piaceva come idea, e così ho fatto. Ho scelto il mare per Cass per tanti motivi, ma diciamo che il più importante viene dal titolo “Gli angeli del mare”, rubato senza remore al film Vallanzasca. Mi piaceva molto come suonava.
> 
> Chiusi i miei rambling, non penso che ci sia molto da dire.
> 
> 1)È una ff da pre-sesta stagione, quando Dean era da Lisa da poco e Cass non aveva ancora resuscitato Sam, quindi lo visita in sogno, non vuole disturbarlo veramente, non sa neanche se Dean si ricorderà tutto al suo risveglio. Lo viene a trovare, si scusa con lui e fa ciò che gli riesce meglio, proteggerlo. Gli dona il sonno, anche se per poco, lo fa.
> 
> 2)La domanda è: è reale, è accaduto, è stata solo l’immaginazione di Dean oppure era veramente Castiel? A me piace pensarle un po’ tutte assieme. Proprio perché è un sogno l’ambientazione iniziale è così irreale, la notte è blu, il letto è vuoto ma c’è Cass. E anche le parole, mi si potrebbe accusare di un Dean OOC, ma è un sogno, un semplice sogno e il subconscio sale a galla. E il subconscio di Dean spera sempre che Cass torni, “come le onde del mare” che vanno e vengono, ma non ti lasciano mai solo.
> 
> 3)Non sto neanche a dirlo, sicuramente avrete riconosciuto lo scambio di battute rubato impudentemente alla 5x04 The End, che fa sorridere Dean e anche la scena famosa della quarta stagione, la prima del nostro angelo stalker che aspetta che Dean si svegli per chiedergli “Cosa stavi sognando, Dean?”.
> 
> 4) “Dallo sbocciare delle sue labbra uscì un fiore che da tanto tempo pregava di vedere, di cui aveva un bisogno che scavava il petto.” Questa metafora molto ‘iamme ia è dovuta alla mia incapacità di descrivere meglio il ricorrente momento nella serie quando Cass compare e Dean schiude le labbra. Sempre. Ogni santa volta che Cass dice qualcosa di importante, bam, labbra schiuse. Quindi sbocciano, si aprono e lasciano che il fiore (in questo caso il nome di Cass) esca.


End file.
